List of VIPs at the Misceginators Concert
Quintel Widdershins - A representative of the Laesa. He is very influential with the underworld rulers of Puyallup. He is hard to miss with his rainbow colored hair and 7 foot tall elven haughtiness. He will likely be accompanied by a bodyguard and may have a team of gangers in the vicinity. #Luther X - One of the most politically active Metahumans in all of the Seattle area. Luther X is the face of the Orc Underground. He is from an old political family and has ties to numerous corps and UCAS bureaucrats. He runs FreeSeattle, a Media organization which operates on an open source community based model. Due to his influence in the Metahuman rights movements he continues to receive support from thousands of backers even if his message is more 2040s than 2075. At 62, he is an extremely old ork. He wears business suits, has finely combed grey hair, and is always surrounded by two black clad Orkish security officers. #Christopher Wendigo - You are already acquainted with this powerful Shaman and extremist political figure. #Cormorant Blue - An influential public speaker and political thinker who teaches at the University of Washington (U-Dub). His trideo channel speeches have become famous for their thoughtful arguments for rejecting the structures of the Corporate Council and the UCAS. He is particularly vocal about the connection between Knight Errant's local head Conan Daliwhal and United Front Party leader (and known Humanis Policlub Rep) Jonas Phillips. He suggests that Seattle should go it alone and form a of Socialist Anarchist safe zone in its place (like the Cali-Free state). He has many contacts in Cali-Free, Salish-Shidhe and Pueblo territory. He is a rather non-descript short ork with a black beard a wild curly hair. He typically wears black band t-shirts and jeans. He eschews bodyguards but several of his students will be along with him to make sure their thought leader and hero doesn't come to harm. #Embrace Callisto - Ork artist, fashion icon, and pop idol. She is known for her extravagant art performances featuring micro movement body control. She also does fashion photography and design and has a very successful fashion line called "Goblinized" which is designed for Ork and Troll body types (and will have a large booth here at the concert). Her clothes are being featured on fashion runways around the globe, along with numerous Ork and Troll models (an unheard of thing for serious fashion culture). Embrace has famously rejected numerous contract offers from Horizon and instead works with Luther X, the Ork Underground, her Matrix following, and his FreeSeattle broadcasts. Her simsense performances are legendary for their depth and nuance. She is known for her critical attitude toward the Seattle's corporate media establishment and a rejection of established aesthetic rules (like only Human and Elf body types can be sex symbols). # Ullia Karatzka - A Troll woman commonly known as "Queen of Nightmares." She was B-Day's onetime mistress and chief lieutenant and she now attempts to assert her onetime authority over the remaining Gorilla Gang factions. Whatever massive influence she had right after B-Day's death has been quickly waning. She is known for her unpredictable temper and fluctuating moods (most think she is increasingly Bipolar). The loyal few associates she has are fanatically devoted to her, and her 4 year old son (whom she claims is the son of B-Day). She is a committed enemy of Cassidy Rhymes, B-Day's other famous mistress and Ullia's other contestant for leadership of the Gorilla Gang. Ullia is a tall, black skinned, Troll with a mighty mass of horns and dreads which make her look somewhat like a medusa. She wears leathers marked prominently with Gorilla Gang colors. Although she was once considered handsome for a troll, she has become increasingly wrinkled, obese, mean spirited, and wild eyed crazy. Her son Javex is widely considered an obnoxious, spoilt brat. # Karlo Fearson - Misceginator Lead singer.